Naruto: The Lavender PreChronicles
by RagingDragon04
Summary: This is my attempt to write a Naruto story with Hinata being the female lead on team 7. I know there are millions out there, but I hope you enjoy it. Rated T. NaruHina moments, as well as other pairings. R&R Enjoy
1. Shock! A dark secret revealed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto.**

Yo!

I'm back with good news! Its almost summer! And like I promised I'm going to get down to writing again since my summer will begin.

That means 2 things.

One, I'm going to write a Naruto story, and two, I'm going to keep writing on my pokemon fic.

Now, this Naruto story I'm going to write isn't listed on my stories. It's something new I always wanted to work on but never did since there was already millions of these out… but I really want to write a the whole Naruto story down on the difference of having Hinata on team 7 instead of Sakura.

I know there are millions of them out there. But I feel as if I'm the one that can really keep the characters within their own character.

Anyway, this will be the first chapter.

Enjoy, and sorry for the wait!

* * *

Naruto

Chapter 1

Shock! A dark secret revealed!

"Next!" yelled the instructor as Hyuuga Hinata proceeded to the exam room.

Hinata like any other girl her age, was having a small breakdown trying hard not to faint thinking of failing. Well, maybe that problem only applied to her.

She walked up to the shouji and in she went.

"Name," the blue haired proctor stated as he looked down at Hinata.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata managed to say with a shaky tone, as she gripped her hands under the pressure.

"Hyuuga? Oh! You're in luck girl," the proctor stated as he stared at file in front of him. "It appears the final exam for this day should be on chakra control, and I mean, you Hyuugas are well known for your great chakra control,"

"Oh- Um-… I-I"

"Hahaha, its okay Hinata, breathe," said the brown haired proctor, who she recognized as her homeroom teacher Iruka Umino. "You don't have to worry, you just need to show us that you can make three simple clones, and you'll pass," Iruka said as Hinata seemed to relax a little.

"Mizuki, try not to scare the students before the tests," Iruka sighed as he took his seat.

"I didn't try to," said Mizuki as he rolled his eyes.

"Never the less, you can begin Hinata," said Iruka as Hinata felt a blush rush to her face because of the sudden attention from both teachers.

"Y-Yes sensei,"

Hinata closed here eyes and went through the chakra training exercises her father and instructors had taught her. She brought her hands up and started gathering her Chakra and then-

(1)_Pfffff_

A smokescreen filled up Hinata's space as she activated the clone jutsu. As the smoke cleared 2 perfect looking Hinatas stood in front of her. But the third clone wasn't as perfect, it had lighter colors and a wavy look to it.

"Hmm, not bad for an academy student, right Iruka?" said Mizuki as he flashed Hinata a smile.

"I'm not sure… I mean she 'did' create two clones, but one of them isn't a perfect copy,"

"Oh common!" Mizuki argued. "She's probably just nervous, right Hyuuga girl?" Mizuki asked as Iruka turned his attention to her.

It didn't take a genius to know that the girl was having a panic attack, they were discussing her possible failure or a success.

Hinata gripped her hands harder, and played with her fingers. "I-I um...." Hinata said, not founding the words to talk.

Iruka sighed. "Its okay Hinata, you pass, at least you 'managed' to create 2 clones unlike our very own class clown," said Iruka as Hinata remembered how sad Naruto had looked when he exited the room.

His head was high, as if he didn't have a care in the world, but his eyes betrayed him. He had failed, and he wouldn't be able to graduate with all his friends.

"Don't be so hard on him Iruka," Mizuki started again.

"Not now Mizuki," said Iruka, as he then turned his attention to Hinata.

"Well done Hinata you passed, here is your forehead protector, the sign of a Konoha Shinobi. From this day on you'll be recognized as a ninja of the Fire country," said Iruka as Hinata took the item from him.

"Next!" yelled Mizuki.

And with that, Hinata exited the room with forehead protector in hand, clutching it close to her heart.

As she left the academy, the image in front of her made her heart twist and turn. Naruto sat on a swing staring at all the graduates, his crystal blue eyes reflecting the sadness and loneliness he felt.

Instead of feeling happy and proud about her success, she felt that she had just betrayed Naruto in the most horrible way, by achieving something he trained for so hard and failed.

"Hey, that kid is _the_ kid. He was the only one who failed," said a nameless woman not so far away from Hinata.

Hinata chewed on her lip as she heard their conversation. She really wanted to say something, but like always she just couldn't.

"Serves him right," said the other woman.

"If he became a ninja, he's only going to cause more trouble,"

But that wasn't so! Naruto only acted the way he did, because he wanted people to pay attention to him. To Naruto, getting attention either good or bad meant a lot to him. She should know, for she followed him from time to time.

"Because he's really a-"

But then one of the woman noticed Hinata listening to their exchange.

"Hey, it's forbidden to say anything more than that," the woman said as she finally laid eyes to her friend.

The two women then moved away, leaving Hinata wondering what they were talking about.

Hinata turned as well, trying to look for her own family and give them the good news. But before she went too far she heard the voice of Mizuki the proctor talking to Naruto. Then both Naruto and Mizuki jumped off from building to building, for some reason Naruto's face was adorned with a smile. She also noticed the Hokage talking to Iruka-sensei, both with a serious look over Naruto and Mizuki.

"Iruka, I need to talk to you later," said the Hokage.

"Yes, sir," said Iruka as they saw Naruto and Mizuki heading off.

Hinata pondered for a second, she really wanted to know what was happening to Naruto. But at the same time, what would her family say if they didn't found her, then again… maybe none had shown up to pick her up.

The sun set, she would follow them and after that she would go home. That would be for the best, she thought with a smile.

* * *

Both Naruto and Mizuki sat on the ceiling of a building, none saying anything, just staring at the sun going down. Naruto then let out a loud sigh and then looked down to the people below him. His thoughts were only focusing on his big failure.

How was it possible? He had trained so hard, for god knows how long. All his sweat, blood, and tears had been all for nothing.

He clenched his teeth as he remembered how Iruka-sensei had told him he hadn't passed even though Mizuki had said he should be able to pass.

Mizuki caught this.

"Iruka-sensei wasn't being mean," Mizuki said as Naruto's eyes widened. Had Mizuki read Naruto's mind?

"Then why did he pick on me like that," countered Naruto, anger taking the best of him.

"Because he knows you can do better than that," said Mizuki, his words charged with wisdom.

"Because both of you lost your parents at a young age," he pressed, as Naruto's eyes twitched.

"But I wanted to graduate,"

"….Fine,"

Naruto looked at Mizuki with a puzzled expression.

"I really shouldn't be saying this… but there is another way of passing the academy test," said Mizuki as a grin appeared on his face.

"Is there really another way!?" asked Naruto as he stood, his heart beating with excitement.

'Got him,' Mizuki thought.

"Yup, but you have to tell no one about it okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah! I wont tell anyone sensei!" Naruto said as his eyes sparkled brightly.

"Well then listen up," Mizuki said. Unknown to both of them, a silent girl listened the whole conversation.

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe her ears either.

There was another way for Naruto to still graduate! The test wasn't so simple though, Naruto had to master one jutsu from a secret scroll 'and' sneak into the Hokage's estate without being noticed, to take the scroll.

The sneaking in part was already beyond impossible since no academy student could ever hope to trick a trained ninja. But also to master a jutsu under one night! No wonder almost no one used this test. It was simply impossible.

But that didn't mean she thought Naruto wouldn't be able to pull it off. Even though Naruto would act like a clown in class, whenever he went into training did his true self emerged. A boy with ambition, who backed up his words with tough hellish training.

She couldn't understand how Naruto, who trained harder than anyone else at the academy. Wasn't able to perform something as simple as a clone jutsu. His chakra reserves were big, bigger than even some teachers.

It was probably his control, too much chakra also meant its harder to control. Maybe if she were to talk to him… m-maybe he would accept her help and train on some chakra control exercises.

She broke her train of thought as she got to the meeting place Mizuki sensei had talked about.

She chose a good hiding spot and went behind a tree. She wanted to see for herself that Naruto would be able to accomplish this.

If he needed help… maybe it would be a good time to teach him proper chakra control.

It wasn't too long before Naruto got there. Fifteen yards away from her, on his back a giant scroll.

He didn't waste any time and opened the giant scroll.

But something caught Hinata's eyes, something so horrible than made her blood go cold. The scroll read 'Scroll of Sealing', the scroll that the first and second Hokage had written to pass down all the techniques created by the Hidden Leaf. The crime for taking that was death.

B-but it was a test right? So he wouldn't get into trouble, she thought.

"This one looks good," she heard Naruto say.

"Shadow Clone jutsu," he read.

"Makes copies of user…can use user's techniques…blah blah blah!" said Naruto loosing his patience.

He didn't have time to read descriptions, he needed to master one jutsu or else he would not be able to pass.

"To perform this jutsu make the following handseals," he read as a picture of the seal was drawn next to the description.

"Um… so something like this?" he asked himself as he made the tiger seal but made a cross with them.

"After performing the seal, focus chakra at a single point between the cross seal," he closed his eyes and gathered his chakra to his hands.

Naruto half opened one eye and followed the last step.

"When enough Chakra is gathered, abruptly cut the flow of chakra and call upon the technique," Naruto read.

His hands dropped to his sides.

"What does abruptly mean?" he asked himself quietly.

"Argh!! I don't have time for this!" he yelled as he got back to work.

He closed his eyes, performed the cross seal, gathered chakra to his hands, then called on the technique.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

But nothing happened, in reverse to that Naruto felt a backlash of power inside him. He dropped to the ground and held to his stomach as he let out a howl of pain.

Hinata was horrified as she stared at Naruto with her Byakkugan, the doujutsu that allowed her family to be able to see other people's chakra. She examined his charka system. His chakra had been pulled off, simply vanished, but then it had reappeared.

Naruto slowly got up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he held to his stomach. "Argh! I wont give up! I have to master this jutsu!"

Hinata stood in awe, byakkugan activated, as she looked over Naruto going at it time after time. How he fell to the ground, and got right back up. She inspected how he channeled his chakra to his hands, but then instead of releasing it, he would just lose it.

Naruto fell again, but didn't stand this time. He laid there, heavily panting, mumbling to himself.

Hinata had seen enough, she just couldn't take it anymore. She got out of her hiding spot and approached Naruto's training ground nervously.

Naruto heard the sound of crunching leaves and turned his head to the side.

"Hinata?" he asked, still breathing heavily. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I saw you wanted to learn this technique, a-and was wondering i-if you need a-any help," she asked her face red as a tomato.

Naruto stared at her with a smile, but then snapped out of it. "Sorry Hinata, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone about what I'm doing," he said trying not to let out anything.

"I-I know about th-the special test," she let out meekly.

"Huh? You do? How? I thought no one was supposed to know about it," he asked obviously confused about the situation.

"U-Um… I-I heard your conversation with Mizuki-sensei,"

Hinata was boiling, this had been the first time Naruto and her had talked for this long.

"Oh! So you came here to help me? Thanks a lot Hinata," said Naruto with a genuine smile.

Hinata tried her hardest not to faint, she would never forget the day she and Naruto talked so much, and he had given her a genuine smile!

"N-No problem Naruto-kun," she stammered as she approached him a little more.

"Well, I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Naruto started as he sat up and looked at the scroll and pointed to a section of the steps. "See? I'm doing everything the scroll says, but instead of making clones its just sapping away my chakra,"

Hinata read through the steps, and finally found the flaw that was causing Naruto's mistake.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you're supposed to store the chakra a-and then release it, no-not just release it like th-that," she explained as Naruto looked at her, confused.

Hinata tried to stifle her laugh. Naruto looked like a confused puppy when he looked at her like that.

"J-Just try it again," she instructed.

"If you say so," said Naruto, still confused.

He closed his eyes, made the cross handseal, and gathered his chakra.

"T-that's it, n-now just keep building up the chakra u-until you think you've stored enough," said Hinata, as Naruto then nodded.

"N-Now stop gathering your chakra and r-release all of it into the technique," she said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

_Pffffff_

A smokescreen appeared due to the technique, but then as the smoke faded 3 Narutos, and a weak looking clone were revealed. The weak clone was panting but then simply poofed out, too weak to support itself.

"I did it!" yelled the three Naruto's as they jumped up and down.

However Hinata was taken aback. Those weren't simple clones! They were solid!

Naruto still excited, went over to the scroll and read at the bottom.

"To disperse make the cross seal and say 'release'," Naruto read.

He made the handseal and dispersed the clones.

In the middle of the excitement Hinata remembered how the third clone had banished, and decided not to let Naruto get too excited.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said, getting his attention.

"Yes? Hinata?"

"Y-You should put a little more chakra in-into it, o-or else the clone will be too weak and w-will just disappear," said Hinata as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, thanks Hinata,"

And so he tried again, but when he started gathering chakra for the technique Hinata stepped in.

"R-Remember to measure how much chakra you put in-into each clone," she instructed as Naruto nodded while concentrating. "F-Focus your chakra and think of y-your chakra as a ball shrinking," Hinata said as Naruto felt the chakra gather to a perfect point, he opened his eyes and broke the flow.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

_Pfffff_

This time however, all 3 Narutos were completely perfect to every single detail.

"Yosha!" the four Naruto's yelled as they jumped in the air. "Thanks a lot Hinata!" the real Naruto said as he gave her an unexpected hug.

Hinata was baffled as Naruto put his arms around her, a blush spread across her face, so red it would make any tomato jealous. She remained without fainting… until the other 3 clones completely smothered her. Then, poor Hinata went out like a light.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked? "You okay? Hey- Hinata!" Naruto kept yelling as Hinata was only smiling her eyes closed, and her face red.

Naruto stayed confused, but decided to set Hinata aside to rest. She must have been really tired to just drop like that. He walked to a nearby house and set her gently against the wall.

After that, he resumed his training.

"Hey listen up!" called the real Naruto as the clones looked at him.

"Even though we did it once perfectly, doesn't mean that we're going to get it the next time," he said as the clones nodded in understanding.

"Lets get practicing," Naruto said as he dispersed the clones and tried again.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we cannot let this slide as a prank!" yelled a nameless ninja.

"Yeah! The scroll of sealing is something dangerous that the First and Second wrote!" yelled yet another nameless ninja with an eye patch. "If its used in a bad way… it could-"

"Think of the horrors that would happen if he were to carry the scroll out of the village! Other Hidden Villages wouldn't waste time on sending scouts for the boy!" another said.

The Hokage looked at all his Chunins, and finally nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bring Naruto to me," the Hokage spoke. "Now go!" he yelled as he signaled his ninjas to disperse.

"Yes sir!" they all said as they scattered.

* * *

Iruka jumped from ceiling to ceiling, desperate to find Naruto.

"Where did you go, Naruto?' Iruka said as he inspected every alley on the area.

Something caught his eyes, there was a blur running and jumping through a dark alley.

He figured it might have been Naruto.

"Wait!" Iruka yelled as he started trailing the blur.

But before long the blur had banished. But Iruka's mind didn't stop working.

If he had taken this direction… the closest area he knew Naruto would be was the house in the forest.

He readied himself and started jumping tree by tree, running as fast as he could so that he could reach Naruto before anyone else did.

* * *

Naruto panted heavily as he lay on his bottom.

He had trained for the last 4 hours trying to master the jutsu. His chakra almost depleted. But he had no doubt he would be able to impress Mizuki-sensei. He would thank Hinata as soon as the test was over.

But before he could do anything else, he noticed a shadow over him and cringed inwardly.

"Hey Naruto," said Iruka, his face trying to mask his rage.

However Naruto curved his hand into a fist and gripped it hard. He had been discovered, he failed…

He cursed inwardly. But then thought of something brilliant!

Iruka-sensei was a proctor too right? That meant that maybe he knew about the test too and could present the test with him. He let out a chuckle, surprising Iruka a little.

"Oh man! I got caught… good thing I mastered that one jutsu," said Naruto as he smiled at the confused Iruka.

'Why would he be practicing a jutsu instead of running away with the scroll?' he asked himself.

"Iruka-sensei! I'm going to show you the jutsu I mastered! That way you can let me graduate right!?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Who said that?" asked Iruka as he lifted a brow.

"Mizuki-sensei! He told me about the special test students can take to graduate!"

"Mizuki?" asked Iruka. Why would Mizuki tell that to Naruto?

"Oh! Oh! But Hinata helped me too sensei! But it's not cheating right? I learned most of it by myself! I promise!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the unconscious Hinata.

That threw Iruka out of the loop.

Mizuki? Hinata? What was going on here?

But before he had the chance to ask. His senses perked up and felt a killing intent nearby.

Then he saw it, a dozen kunai going their way. Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and jumped to safety.

"Nice dodge Iruka, I'm actually surprised you were able to find this place," said Mizuki as Iruka stood up.

"I see how it is," said Iruka as he glared at Mizuki.

"Naruto, give me the scroll," said Mizuki with a fake happy mask, to hide his true intention.

Naruto was confused and shocked. Why had Mizuki-sensei thrown a handful of kunais at Iruka-sensei?

"B-But sensei, I haven't showed you that I mastered the jutsu!" explained Naruto.

"Don't worry about it Naruto just hand me the scroll!" pressed Mizuki.

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" yelled Iruka as Naruto started looking from Mizuki to Iruka and back. "He deceived you! There is no such thing as a special test! It's all a wild goose chase so that Mizuki can steal the scroll you took from the Hokage's office!" yelled Iruka.

"You talk to much Iruka!" said Mizuki as he lost his patience. He took one of the over sized shuriken from his back and started spinning it with his right hand.

"If you don't give me the scroll your friend is going to get hurt Naruto," said Mizuki as he took aim at Hinata.

"No! Wait! What's going on sensei?" Naruto asked. His face contorted with fear and confusion.

"What you're holding is the Scroll of Sealing Naruto," said Iruka as he stood from the ground. "It contains all the jutsus of the Hidden Leaf, jutsus that the First and Second Hokage used and created," explained Iruka.

Mizuki glared at Iruka for revealing Naruto the real purpose of the scroll.

"I gave you a chance! But now its too late!" he yelled as he threw the shuriken at the sleeping Hinata.

Naruto didn't waste anytime as he threw himself in the shuriken's path. He wouldn't let Hinata get dragged into this mess. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to get him… but it never did.

As he opened his eyes, the shock in front of him made him fall back.

"Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he saw Iruka impaled with the giant weapon on his back.

"Listen to me Naruto," said Iruka as he coughed a little blood. "Don't trust Mizuki, take Hinata and the scroll and got to the Hokage," said Iruka as he bend down on one leg.

"Hahaha you're going to protect him Iruka? I thought you would be one of the people who despise him the most," Mizuki said as his face broke into a devilish grin.

Iruka weakly turned to Mizuki, giving the proctor a nasty glare. "That's enough Mizuki!"

Naruto looked at Mizuki and then to Iruka.

"What is he talking about sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You want the truth Naruto?" asked Mizuki as he leaned against the tree he was standing on.

"Mizuki! Stop right there!" yelled Iruka as he slowly stood he took the shuriken from his back and threw it back at Mizuki, who only dodged effortlessly.

"Twelve years ago, a rule was created, a rule that silenced everyone old enough to remember about the accident,"

"A rule? What kind of rule?" asked Naruto.

"A rule that only _you _cant find out about," said Mizuki as he waited for the right moment to discharge the hidden information.

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"The rule, not to reveal that Naruto is the monster fox!" yelled Mizuki as his eyes fixed on Naruto's.

"W-What?"

"That's right! Naruto you're the one that killed Iruka's parent's, and destroyed our village 12 years ago. You are the nine tailed fox!"

Naruto stood slowly, his eyes frozen in Iruka hoping he would tell him it was all a big lie, sadly Iruka never spoke up.

"N-No... T-That's not true… its impossible!" yelled Naruto as he tried denying it, his hands at his head trying to block away everyone.

"You really think so?" probed Mizuki as he jumped down from the tree. "Why do you think everyone in the village treats you the way they do?" asked Mizuki honestly.

Naruto's face then changed.

He finally understood why everyone hated him so much. He was the monster that destroyed lives and families. The monster that almost destroyed the village. It all made sense now.

"Don't believe him Naruto!" yelled Iruka as he turned to face him. "You're not that monster!"

"Hahaha, Iruka only protected you because you have the scroll with you!"

But he couldn't listen to him anymore. Naruto's eyes watered, his eyes turned to slits. He succumbed to his rage.

Memories of his childhood arose from his mind. Moments where villagers would try hurting him or would call him a monster. Moments of lies when Iruka would take him to the ramen stand and would laugh saying he enjoyed Naruto's company.

Tears ran down his face as he looked at Iruka. Then without warning, he spun on his heel and ran into the forest.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

What had happened?

Oh yeah! Naruto… Naruto had given her a hug! Four hugs if she counted the ones the clones gave her. She smiled as she remember the joyous moment, her face turning red.

But then she abruptly awoke from her dreams. Had Naruto passed? Was he able to pass the special test?

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. But then she saw it.

Naruto's eyes breaking into tears, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei not so far away from him.

She watched as Naruto turned on his heel and ran.

Had he failed?

She felt her heart stop, why did all the horrible things always happened to Naruto? It wasn't fair!

Then it hit her. He still had the scroll with him and was running away. If he didn't give it back even the Hokage would be unable to help Naruto!

She got up on her legs and jumped into the trees after him. She had to get Naruto to give the scroll back to the Hokage before anyone got the wrong impression!

Mizuki and Iruka caught sight of Hinata as she went after Naruto. Had Hinata heard what Mizuki said about Naruto? Iruka hoped not, no other student had ever tried to help Naruto before. Though he knew the crush the Hyuuga had on the rascal Naruto, it wasn't that complicated. The girl would blush every time Naruto got close to her, or even said a world to her.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he sprung forward and came face to face with Mizuki.

"Do you really think you can stop me in the state you are on Iruka?" asked Mizuki with a grin.

"Who knows?" he answered with Mizuki's mocking tone. "Lets find out," send Iruka as he got on a battle stance.

However Mizuki dropped the grin.

"Do you think I'm stupid? That girl has been unconscious the whole time, she probably just thinks Naruto failed the test and is going to try and comfort him, if I don't act now I don't know if I'll be able to steal the scroll without anyone else noticing," said Mizuki as Iruka rushed at him.

Iruka swung his right arm at Mizuki, but the blue haired ninja parried it with an arm and took a hold of Iruka's arm, after that he gripped Iruka's arm with all his strength and send him crashing towards a tree.

"Ha! And you say you're a match for me!" mocked Mizuki as he took off after Hinata and Naruto.

"Comeback here!" yelled Iruka as he quickly stood up and chased after Mizuki.

* * *

"Hmm…" the Hokage sighed as he observed the current events through his crystal ball. "Things are proceeding on an unexpected situation," he crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair.

If things kept going the way they were, Mizuki could 'really' steal the scroll and leave the village. This day held a lot of forks for young Naruto. If Naruto were to unleash the beast on his anger, he himself would need to take action and kill Naruto….

But he knew that wouldn't happen, not when 'that' girl was close to him. He believed and knew that Naruto would come to his senses and do the right thing.

He leaned closer to the crystal ball and started watching the conflict unfold, and solve itself out.

* * *

Naruto stopped after running god knows how much. He took the Scroll of Sealing off his back and sat on the damp ground.

He just couldn't simply accept it. He was the demon that destroyed the village.

Silent tears ran down his eyes, he slowly used his hands to wipe them away. What should he do now? All his life he had lived on Konoha, life outside it was impossible… his dream was to become Hokage. He seriously doubted a monster who tried destroying the village would be allowed to assume the position.

"N-Naruto-kun? A-Are you okay?"

Naruto looked up and saw Hinata standing a good 5 feet away.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-"

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she put her arms around him.

Her shyness and her crush still in place. Hinata just couldn't stand the look Naruto had on his face. It was of someone who lost everything… someone who lacked the will to live anymore. She recognized it, for she had seen it many times before on members of the cadet branch who committed suicide.

"D-Don't feel bad please," she said as she held him. "I'm sure you can start over from the beginning," she said consoling Naruto. "Don't give up on your dream, "

Naruto didn't fully understand what Hinata was talking about, but he soon regained himself.

"Why would you care?" he asked with acid dropping from his words. "I'm a monster, can't you see that?" he asked as he slapped her hands away from him, and then pointed to himself.

Hinata was hurt by his reaction, but she didn't give up, she couldn't give up on him.

"Y-You don't look like a monster to me, y-you look just like the Naruto-kun I-I remember," said Hinata trying her best to stop her trembling. "A-And even if you were… y-you've never acted like one before!" she finished.

Naruto's eyes widened, that 'was' true. Even if he 'was' a monster up until now he had never acted like so.

A blush of embarrassment spread across his face as he then looked the other way… Well… besides all his pranks and jokes about Sasuke and everyone…

"C-Common Naruto-kun, l-lets give the scroll back to H-Hokage-sama," said Hinata as she extended her arm towards Naruto.

But right before he had the chance to take her hand, Naruto heard the sound of crunching leaves and sticks. Which meant someone was close.

He took Hinata's hand and yanked it towards him, then he put his other arm over her mouth as he peeked through the side of a tree.

Meanwhile Hinata's eyes widened as he did that, a shiver ran through her back. He was holding her so close to him!

Naruto searched in the darkness until he spotted Iruka-sensei, he was 15 yards away from their position. He was probably looking around for him.

"Come out Naruto! Give me the scroll!" he yelled.

Hinata snapped out of her gaze as she then turned to Naruto and took his hand away from her mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-we should give the scroll back to Iruka-sensei so he can give it back to the Hokage,"

Naruto was about to agree, until he saw Iruka's back. There was a big problem, that wasn't Iruka-sensei… unless he managed to go home and clean his chunin vest and came back to look for him. But it couldn't be the latter, he shook his head and whispered in Hinata's ears.

"That isn't Iruka-sensei,"

"W-What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" she asked as she gave him a credulous look.

But before Naruto had a chance to answer, another Naruto landed on the scene.

"Ah there you are Naruto! Now come here and give me the scroll before Mizuki finds us," said the fake Iruka as he extended his arm towards the extra Naruto.

But before getting too close, the other Naruto jumped and kneed Iruka on the face.

Naruto and Hinata looked at the scene unfold. Hinata poked Naruto to make sure he wasn't just a clone… and he wasn't, he was the real thing. But if he was the real thing… then who the heck was the Naruto that kneed Iruka in the head?

Iruka flipped in the air and landed safely, a cloud of smoke covered Iruka as Mizuki came forward, rubbing his nose.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Mizuki, truly shocked that a brat saw through his jutsu.

"Because…"

_Pfff_

"I'm the real Iruka," said Iruka as he kneeled and coughed up blood.

Naruto felt Hinata jump as she saw Iruka-sensei cough blood out. Naruto too felt a shiver run down his spine. Witnessing his sensei in such a weak state was something Naruto never expected to see,"

Mizuki glared at Iruka as he stepped closer to him.

"What good is it to protect him? Wasn't he the one who killed your parent's? Didn't you want to take revenge on the demon fox?"

Iruka laughed as he held his side, and bit his lip to withstand the pain.

"I just don't want to let a fool like you get the scroll," Iruka said on a mocking tone.

"You just don't get it," said Mizuki as he put his arms on his waist and shook his head from left to right. "Naruto is exactly like me,"

"Exactly like you?" asked Iruka as he gave Mizuki a curious look.

"I doubt Naruto… the monster fox… is stupid enough not to use the scroll's powers. We are people who seek power for our benefit,"

"I guess you're right…" said Iruka.

Naruto visibly flinched as he looked downward. Hinata caught this and paid attention to what Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei were talking about.

"I knew I couldn't trust in them," said Naruto on the verge of tears again. "No one ever notices me for who I am…"

Hinata looked at Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't like that… but held back, he would probably think she pitied him.

"Naruto would abuse the scroll's power _if_ he was a monster," said Iruka with a grin on his face. "Sadly for you, Naruto isn't like that," he put a hand on his leg and tried standing up again. "He may be a knuckle head and prank the village once in a while, but he is a student I respect,"

Naruto completely stopped crying as he looked back at Mizuki and Iruka. Hinata smiled brightly, she knew that she wasn't the only one who respected Naruto, she had felt the bond between the two of them, from time to time when she followed Naruto.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, not demon fox Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes watered again, this time however, only tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. Away went the tears of pain and fear, he grabbed Hinata's hand and stood up with her help. He tried not to show his face to her, being a little embarrassed.

However, Mizuki didn't find this either funny or amusing. He glared at Iruka one last time as he took his other shuriken and started spinning it over his hand.

"I wasted enough time talking to you," he said as his grinned returned. "I said I would kill you later, but it seems that if I want to chase down Naruto and the Hyuuga girl, I have to kill you here and now. So prepare to DIE!" yelled Mizuki as Iruka braced himself for the hit, but it never came.

Hinata looked in awe as she saw Naruto launch himself from where they were standing, all the way to where Iruka and Mizuki were.

Naruto kneed Mizuki in the face and send the older ninja rolling away, as well as Mizuki's oversized shuriken.

"Don't you dare put your hands on the people I care about!" yelled Naruto defiantly.

Mizuki stood on a daze as he rubbed his nose.

"You damned brat! You hit the same spot the fool Iruka hit when he hit me," he said as he squinted at Naruto. "I'm going finish you off and take the scroll now, after that I'll kill Iruka and leave the village!" yelled Mizuki as he lost his composure completely.

"Let me see you try…" said Naruto as he made a cross seal. "For any hit you give me, I'll give you a million back!" yelled Naruto as he started molding his charka.

"Just try you monster fox!" yelled Mizuki as he rushed at Naruto.

Hinata who was still 15 yards away, closed her eyes and shrieked. "N-Naruto-kun!"

_Focus. Thin your charka out. Pour all your chakra in and make it paper thin. Now release all of it!_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a huge explosion of smoke covered all of the surrounding area.

"W-What?" asked Mizuki as millions of Naruto clones looked at him from every corner of his sight.

'T-That is the Shadow Clone jutsu?' thought Iruka. 'Such a high caliber jutsu… but too create so many…' Iruka thought.

Hinata looked around her, millions and millions of Naruto. All around her left, right, up, and down sides. They were everywhere! She knew Naruto had a big chakra system... but… so many of them! When she overlooked his training, he had verily been able to make 3 perfect clones. Yet now, he had made more than she could count… and they were all perfect? How was it possible that Naruto failed his test?

She then realized it probably never way about the test… but something else? She had heard Mizuki-sensei call Naruto a monster fox… what did that mean?

"What you're not coming?" asked the clones as they flexed the muscles. They only response they got was Mizuki dropping on his bottom and screeching 'No way!'

All Naruto clones then rushed at Mizuki, and inflicted serious damage to the shaken teacher.

* * *

"Phew…" sighed Naruto as he dispersed all the clones.

"That'll teach you to threaten my friends!" yelled Naruto as he pointed his finger at the messed up Mizuki and waved it.

"N-Naruto… t-that was amazing…" said Iruka as he made his way to Naruto along with Hinata's help.

"I-Iruka-sensei… I-I'm sorry…" said Naruto as he bowed.

"No need to say sorry, you were the one who saved 'me'" said Iruka as Naruto looked up at him.

"In fact," said Iruka as he took off his forehead protector. "You deserve his," Iruka said as he handed the protector to Naruto.

"B-but I didn't pass the exam," said Naruto as he looked at the forehead protector with a dazed look.

"In my eyes, you're good enough to be a genin," said Iruka as Naruto bit into his lips and then threw himself at Iruka.

"Thanks a lot Iruka-sensei!" Naruto wailed, but then turned to Hinata. "Thank you too Hinata! If it wasn't for you I don't think any of us would be here right now!"

"N-No i-it was a-all you N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata as a red blush spread across her face.

"Don't be so modest!" yelled Naruto. "I was only able to complete the jutsu because you taught me how to focus my chakra!" said Naruto as he gave Hinata another hug.

But once again, Hinata fainted on Naruto's arms.

This day had been paradise to Hinata. She talked to Naruto a long time, he gave her 5 hugs! And got to see Naruto graduating. What more could she ask for?

"Hinata! Hinata! Oh not again!" said Naruto as he frowned at the sleeping girl.

Iruka chuckled, but then started to laugh out right.

"Its not funny sensei!" fumed Naruto as Iruka laughed even harder.

The sun peeked through the horizon and illuminated the forest, giving it a beautiful color.

* * *

Later that day Iruka was taken to the hospital and was treated by the med-nin. Healing his back, medics warned him that a few more inches to the right and he would had been paralyzed.

Hinata had been taken home and the Hokage had explained to the Hyuuga household that Hinata had helped capture a chunin betrayer. And also gave the good news to her father, about her graduation, but only chuckled as if it didn't deserve any recognition.

Naruto had gone home with a new jutsu under his bag, and a forehead protector… the sign that he became a ninja for his hard work and determination. He stashed the forehead protector underneath his bed and went to sleep like a log not so long after his head touched the pillow.

Finally, Mizuki was taken to a prison. Where he would be treated for trying to betray Konoha. A sentence of 35 years.

* * *

**(A/N)**

(1) _Pffff_ was a sound to make when a smokescreen is created.

* * *

There it is!

How was it people?

Common! Tell me!? I worked really hard! 20 pages and a half!

Tell me please what you think or correct me if I made any mistakes anywhere.

I look forward to writing some more, later on summer… or maybe sooner.

Laters, hope you guys enjoyed.

* * *

Episode 1 Omake

(Day after chapter 1)

**Hokage's Office**

Naruto and Iruka had been called early after 9 am, the Hokage had requested their presence.

When they both got there, they had been asked to wait for the Hokage on the office.

"There is something that really bothers me," said Iruka as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong sensei?"

"Well, there is something that really bugs me… can you please tell me how you were able to sneak into the Hokage's home, and stole the Scroll of Sealing?" asked Iruka with some trouble.

"Oh that?" asked Naruto chuckling. "Well, when I got here I saw 2 ninjas in gray leaving the estate, saying that were only sneaking out for a little bite, and that nothing interesting ever happened, so I took my chance and walked in," said Naruto as Iruka sweat dropped.

"That's all?"

"No no, then when I got to this office I opened the door and the old man was in there!" yelled Naruto making Iruka's eyes pop out.

"Hokage-sama was in the room when you stole it!?"

"Well… he didn't exactly wanted to lend me the scroll… so I used my most powerful jutsu," said Naruto as Iruka paled.

"N-Naruto… please tell me you didn't…"

"I used my Sexy Jutsu! The old man didn't stand a chance!" Naruto yelled proudly.

...

A shiver ran down Iruka's spine as he imagined the picture.

Just then the door opened and the Hokage stepped in, and received a weird stare by Iruka,"

"Iruka? Whats wrong?" the Third Hokage asked. But then noticed the grinning Naruto and paled considerably. "I-Iruka a-allow me to properly explain!" said the Hokage with dinner plate eyes.

"…Hokage-sama…You pervert…."

"But sensei… you also fell to my-" "Baka! Don't remind me!" yelled Iruka as he slammed his fist down Naruto's head.

Iruka and the Hokage's eyes met, then nodded in deep understanding.

"Naruto," the Third spoke. "From today on, I'm ranking that jutsu as a forbidden jutsu, and you're only to use it if there is a big emergency," said the old man as a blush spread through his face.

"Forbidden?" asked Naruto with a confused look. "M-My jutsu is a forbidden jutsu now? Sweet!" yelled Naruto as he ran out the room extremely pleased with himself.

The Hokage and Iruka smiled at each other... Now no one would ever know a 12 year old beat the Hokage with a perverted jutsu and stole one of the most important documents in the village!

* * *


	2. Team Switch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto.**

Hey guys!

Here's the long awaited second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And please review! I did bust my butt so that this story could be OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!! words... (clears throat). Kay? Thanks lol XD... I love that reference ^.^

Oh and btw, I know the second episode is actually Konohamaru's episode. But its just going to remain forgotten since I think it was the lamest episode in the beginning of the series.

Konohamaru: Hey! I resent that!

RD: Whatever, Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto

Chapter Team

Team Switch

The sun peeked through the window blinds as birds sang joyously.

Hinata stirred in her futon as she felt the sun warming her up.

She slowly got off her bed and looked at clock next to the bookcase.

It was 7 a.m., the memories from the day before then rushed to her head, making her fully conscious.

Mizuki-sensei had betrayed the village by taking the scroll of sealing, as well as trying to kill Iruka-sensei, Naruto, and herself included.

She didn't understand how Naruto had done it, but he had beaten the Chunin instructor to a… pulp.

She smiled to herself but then stopped, her smile quickly transforming into a frown.

When she had returned home, her father had been waiting near the gates of the estate. She had been escorted home by Hokage-sama himself after Iruka had been taken by med-ninjas, and Naruto had been left at his apartment.

The Hokage walked her all they way home, and was then dismissed by her father to her quarters.

She didn't exactly know what both had to talk about, but it must have been truly important.

* * *

_Hinata and the Hokage walked side by side heading to the Hyuuga compound._

_Hinata bit on her lip, and played around with her hands as the awkward walk continued. Neither had said a work since they had left Naruto on his apartment, the Hokage's face was only adorned with a smile._

_A plain and simple smile, all the way to the estate._

_Normally this wouldn't affect Hinata, but she felt the pressure of having the strongest ninja on the village walking beside her!_

_A few minutes later the estate came to view, and to Hinata's surprise, Hyuuga Hiashi stood by the gates to the estate along with the two assigned cadet branch guards. He wore formal robes, his arms were crossed and his face featuring a scowl._

_The Hokage's smile widened as Hiashi came to view._

"_Welcome Hokage-sama, may I ask why you bring Hinata back so late at this hour of the night?" asked Hiashi._

"_We have much to talk about Hiashi," the Hokage said as he gave Hinata a little push towards her father._

"_I-I'm home father," said Hinata as she bowed at her father's presence._

"_Welcome back, you are dismissed. We shall talk tomorrow," ordered Hiashi._

"_A-As you wish father," said Hinata as she bowed to Hiashi, and then the Hokage. _

_As soon as Hinata was gone Hiashi turned his attention to the Hokage._

"_What is so urgent that we must speak of this late at night?" asked Hiashi._

"_Matters too important to be discussed here in the open," said the Hokage as he lowered his hat to his nose, signaling Hiashi about the guards standing by the gates._

_Hiashi frowned, but quickly dismissed it, as he then led the Hokage to his quarters._

_Once they were on the room, both ninjas sat on the table in the middle of the room._

"_The seal was broken," the Hokage started._

"_What exactly do you mean?" Hiashi asked as he focused his eyes solely on the Hokage. _

"_The boy has learned the truth, and the seal weakened." _

_Hiashi's eyes widened for a second, but quickly recovered._

"_How did this happen? I thought the council had agreed it would be best for Uzumaki to discover this at a later age so that the seal had more time to prevent the 9-tailed beast from manipulating him," _

"_I realize this, but the council's plans were ruined by a chunin named Mizuki. He plotted betraying Konoha, and used Naruto for his plan. But in the end, his plan backfired and the boy stopped him," _

_Hiashi closed his eyes and studied the situation._

"_You haven't explained why you brought Hinata at this hour," Hiashi said, changing the subject._

_The Hokage frowned, but then sighed._

"_The girl was there when Mizuki told Naruto about the nine tailed fox," _

"_What!?" Hiashi exclaimed as he stood._

"_Please lower your voice, Hiashi," said the Hokage._

"_What is the meaning of this!?" he continued. "How was my daughter involved in this?" he asked in outrage._

_The Hokage then explained the events that took place during that day. How Mizuki manipulated Naruto. How Hinata helped him learn the jutsu. How Mizuki injured Iruka and told Naruto about the fox, and finally how Naruto was able to defeat the chunin instructor and gain his forehead protector._

"_I see," Hiashi said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "What do you propose should be done?" he asked with a perplexed look._

"_Well, the girl was able to calm Naruto and subsided his rage," the Hokage explained. "We have already set up the genin teams, but we can easily alter the teams Naruto and Hinata are on," the Hokage said._

"_But the teams are assigned on specialties, Hinata was assigned to be with an Aburame and an Inuzuka in order to become a reconnaissance squad, under Yuhi Kurenai" he told the Hokage. "And Uzumaki was to be paired with Kakashi for protection, along with the Uchiha and Haruno, who were the two smartest kids on the graduating class," said Hiashi remembering the council meeting and their decisions._

"_We shall have a meeting tomorrow, set up the meeting and we'll discuss the changes, and the reasons as to why it has to be this way," said the Hokage as Hiashi nodded._

"_I understand Hokage-sama," said Hiashi as he stood once again._

_The Hokage thanked Hiashi for the stay, and then excused himself for the night. The Hokage chuckled as he walked back to his home, even if Naruto hadn't learned the jutsu he would have still passed. He wondered how Naruto would have taken the news…

* * *

_

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and started getting ready to go to the academy.

Even though she was a graduate, she remembered that the squads were to be formed the day after graduation.

She took a shower on the family's bath house and then proceeded on putting on her mail shirt, along with a blue shirt, blue pants, white coat, and her blue standard sandals.

She bit on her lips as she approached the dining room. For the past minutes she'd been wondering who she might get paired with. She was really set on Naruto, but sadly she couldn't choose who she wanted to pair up with. But her thoughts banished as she entered the room.

Her father and sister were already eating breakfast.

"G-good morning Father, Hanabi," Hinata said as she bowed.

"Good morning," both replied, not paying much attention to her.

"Eat quickly Hinata, at what time are you supposed to be at the academy?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"A-Around 11, father," said Hinata, as she took the vacant seat next to her father, in front of his younger sister.

A cadet branch member came into the room with a notepad in hand. "What would you like for breakfast Hinata-sama?"

Hinata pondered for a second. "I-I would like some cinnamon buns, a-along with some orange juice," Hinata answered.

"Very well," the woman said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Hanabi made a disgusted face as she judged her sister's choice for breakfast.

How could anyone eat something sweet, with something as sour as orange juice? It was simply disgusting.

However Hinata just loved the combination. The sweetness of the bread as she took a bit, then replaced by the sourness of the orange juice made her taste buds tingle.

As their plates were taken away, Hiashi faced Hinata and gave her a stern look.

"Hinata, what exactly happened last night?" he asked with curiosity.

Even though the Hokage had explained, he had still to know 'why' his daughter had ended up helping Uzumaki.

Hinata bit on her lips and looked at the table.

"W-Well, I overheard N-Naruto-kun talking to Mizuki-sensei about how there was a way for him to still graduate. I-I felt bad for Naruto-kun, s-so I thought that if I helped him he would be able to g-graduate with all of the o-others," Hinata said as Hiashi noticed something peculiar about her.

Whenever she had said Naruto, her cheeks had brightened up, and it happened every time she mentioned him.

"Very well," he said, knowing the true reason behind her actions. "You should be going," he said as Hinata stood and excused herself from the table. "Don't forget your forehead protector," he reminded her.

"Y-yes father," said Hinata as she exited the room.

* * *

The Fire Council and the Hokage entered a small room to carry the day's proceedings. They took their seats and listened as the Hokage explained the events that took place the day before.

"And that's how it is," said the Hokage.

The council stirred as some objections arose. How could the council believe the Hokage, when he explained that an academy student defeated a Chunin? Especially when it was Naruto, the student in class with the lowest average.

"Even if he 'is' the container of the demon fox, it is simply impossible for him to have defeated Mizuki," said one of the council members.

"Besides, we can't change the order of the teams. Never have we before, and nor should we do it now,"

"This should be the time to change that, that Haruno girl would be better suited to go under Kurenai anyway, her chakra control and genjutsu knowledge goes along nicely with the reconnaissance team too, and the Hyuuga girl can go under Kakashi," countered another member of the council.

The heated argument carried on, one objection after the other. Neither of the council factions gave each other any ground of advantage.

"It seems the only solution for this dilemma, is to have a vote," the Hokage said, facing the desk.

The room fell into silence and waited for the Hokage to speak once again.

"Raise your hand if you decide that switching the order of the teams would benefit the success rate of Team 7 and Team 8," the Hokage ordered.

Six out of 12 of the members raised their hands.

"It seems we have a tie," the Hokage sighed. "Please reconsider, take in account not only the tradition, but also the fact that these Genin teams will have a better focus when training under their chosen profession," the Hokage pleaded.

Some members looked at each other expectantly, but suddenly the doors to the room flew open.

"Its not nice that you don't invite us to these meetings Sarutobi," said the voice of senior advisor Homura accompanied by Koharu and Danzo.

The Hokage smiled and then leaned back on his chair.

"I thought such a simple matter wouldn't need the wisdom of you three," he remarked sweetly.

"This is not a simple matter Hizaru," said Danzo with a stern look. "We are discussing the future of Konoha's Jinjuriki,"

"We are only discussing that Hyuuga Hinata would be a better addition to Kakashi's team, while the Haruno girl would be better suited to be under Kurenai,"

"While that is conceivable, there is also the fact that the teams had already been established when young Naruto proved his worth as a ninja," replied Koharu. "We took the percussions so that he would be safe against enemy attacks during missions, and what better way than to put our best Jounin and the top two graduates of his class?"

The room fell under a heavy pressure as the discussion continued, neither of the top four ninja in the village backing down, projecting saki(killing intent) to intimidate one another.

"If I may interrupt," said Hiashi, dissolving the heavy pressure in the air.

"Yes? What is it Hiashi?" asked the Hokage.

"I personally would like to request that my daughter be put under the protection of Kakashi," he announced.

The room stood silent for a minute before Homura spoke up.

"What are the reasons for your request Hiashi? You didn't raise any objections yesterday when your daughter was put under Kurenai,"

"Considering all your valid points, I came to the conclusion that if the Uchiha's Sharingan and Uzumaki's powers were put under the protection of Kakashi, then also the Byakkugan should be put under high protection against enemy villages the team may face," he stated.

The room once again fell into silence, as everyone took a moment to reorganize their thoughts.

"You bring a good point Hiashi," Danzo said.

"I agree," said the Hokage as he smiled at Danzo, who only closed his eye.

Homura and Koharu remained silent, but then nodded in confirmation with Hiashi's point.

"Then it is decided, Hyuuga Hinata will be placed under Kakashi, and Haruno Sakura will be placed with Kurenai," said the Hokage as he wrote down the official genin graduate teams on a formal document.

"The council is adjourned," the Hokage said as everyone stood and walked away chatting.

* * *

Hinata entered the classroom and noticed that only a few people had arrived. She took a sit on the desk closest to the door on top, sat in the middle chair, and laid her head down.

Even though she had rested at home, she still felt a little exhausted from yesterday's events.

She kept thinking of reasons to why Naruto was able to beat the Chuunin instructor. Was it because Mizuki was truly weak? Or maybe he got him with an element of surprise? She kept pondering until she heard a few whispers behind her.

"Oh my god! He's already here! Its Sasuke! I love him so much! I wish he would date with me!" she heard some girls squealing behind her.

She raised her head and saw the dark haired Uchiha sitting coolly against the seat, a few desks below her.

She frowned as she saw the look on his face.

It mustn't be fun to have people talking and following him all day. She understood that he was handsome and that he was the most skilled in class. But besides that, she saw nothing that made the Uchiha that outstanding. Whenever a girl asked him out, he would only refuse them and even put them down some times. He would be cold and not even greet back some of the girls that had the courage to go up to him and talk to him.

Whenever she saw that happen, it made her shake to the core, what would happen if she ever gathered the courage to talk to Naruto? Would he send her away just like Sasuke did other girls?

She heard some commotion going on outside, the sound of quick footsteps filled the halls. Suddenly two girls barged into the room at the same time.

"Ha! I finally beat you Ino!" said the pink haired girl known as Sakura.

"What are you talking about? My feet were at least an each more inside than yours forehead girl!" the blonde-haired girl known as Ino countered.

"Who are you calling a forehead girl you stupid pig!?" yelled Sakura on an outrage.

Their hands locked onto each other, as both girls tried overpowering each other with their sheer strength.

Hinata turned around just in time to see Shikamaru walk into the room. The lazy boy bent his body and crossed in between Sakura and Ino, closely followed by Chouji, who went around the girls.

"Who do you think you are just walking in like that!? " Ino yelled in a rage as Shikamaru kept walking down the steps.

"I'm only an ordinary ninja, walking to his seat," replied Shikamaru on a lazy tone.

"Yeah," said Chouji as he nibbled on his potato chips.

"S-H-I-K-A-M-A-R-U…." said Ino with rage in her eyes.

Hinata giggled quietly at the scene, she was a little sad that she wouldn't be able to see some of these people anymore. She had never been the friend of anyone, but that didn't mean she didn't want to.

Her only hope would be in making friends with her two chosen teammates, even if it meant not having Naruto.

* * *

"Oh crap, crap crap crap crap crap crap!" yelled Naruto as he rushed down the streets of the village.

How was it possible that his clock stopped!? The stupid alarm never came since the clock stopped at midnight.

"I can't be late! I can't be late!" he yelled as he sped up.

Today was when teams were decided! If he didn't hurry they might rethink making him a genin and send him back to the academy due to him showing up late.

As he ran the academy came into view, the gates were already closed, his only hope would be to use his skills and jump into the building, hopefully no one would notice him!

He jumped over the gates and watched out for any guards, he then made his way to the closest open window, which stood at the second story. He jumped and grabbed onto the edge, then using this power he pulled himself up and entered a classroom.

Now, he had to exit this classroom and find the one where the meeting was taking place.

He opened the door and looked both ways, with no one in sight he ran to the other side of the hall and looked for room 213. The room he had entered was room 209, so he shouldn't be very far from where he was supposed to be.

He poked his head out of the corner and tried looking for any signs which indicated what room he needed to be on.

Suddenly he heard a huge squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN~!"

Naruto twitched as he heard that name… Oh how he hated that name! How was it possible that girls liked such an ass? All he did was act cool and reject everyone who revealed his feelings for him. Seriously!? As soon as Sakura had started joining that little group did Naruto's blood boil, why did every single girl like him?

'…well… except for her…' Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata was the only girl in the classroom, or probably the entire academy that never showed signs of liking Sasuke. Of course, maybe she was shy and kept it to herself, but he doubted that.

Hinata didn't seem like the kind of girl, who would stalk someone like Sasuke like all the other girls in the school, he thought laughing to himself.

He shook his head and followed the sound of the squeals until he found the room. Just like he thought, all the girls were in a little mob fighting over he would seat next to Sasuke.

All the tables on the left side on the room where open, and on the right side, every other male student sat talking to each other.

If Hinata thought something got out of hand, it was when all the girls in the classroom fought over who would seat next to Sasuke.

She couldn't believe everyone would fight for his attention… then again she would probably do the same if every other girl was after Naruto she thought blushing.

Sasuke then abruptly turned around and looked her way.

The blush intensified, she didn't know why, he caught her as she looked at him, she really hoped he didn't misunderstand.

But then Sasuke glared and felt saki behind her, she turned around and saw no one other Naruto glaring back at him. Sparks flew in the air as their stares intensified.

"Hey Naruto! Stop glaring at my Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura, followed by a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'he is MY Sasuke'.

Naruto looked at Sakura and felt his heart break, he bit on his lip and was about to go glare at Sasuke some more, before he saw Hinata right next to him sitting down.

"Oh, good morning Hinata," Naruto greeted as Hinata's blush skyrocketed.

"G-good morning Naruto-kun," she greeted back.

Naruto was about to go and give it to Sasuke, but then heard the door below open.

"Alright everyone settle down and take a seat," said a nameless instructor as he entered the room with an envelope in hand.

Naruto glared at Sasuke one last time before taking the seat next to Hinata.

Hinata blushed again and just faced forward, her face still red.

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke!"

"No I am!"

"He's mine!"

Sasuke stood from his seat and walked up the stairs and headed for the door, but then he pulled the chair next to Hinata and sat by it.

Everyone was in shock, Hinata blushed madly but then turned her attention to Naruto hoping he didn't think anything by this.

"Why are 'you' sitting here?" Naruto said, emphasizing the word you.

"Tch, you don't own these tables, I can sit wherever I want, preferably where no one bothers me, and this was the only seat available," said Sasuke coolly.

Naruto growled as he glared at Sasuke a little more. He hated this arrogant prick so much!

The whole female body – except for Hinata- glared at both Naruto and Hinata, how dare they seat next to their Sasuke!

"Naruto get out of there! Let me seat by Sasuke!" all the girls wailed.

"Enough! Everyone find a seat now!" yelled the instructor, tired of being ignored.

All the girls winced and found a sitting spot, Sakura and Ino, sitting on the desk next to Sasuke's.

"As I was saying, congratulations on your graduation, now you all can be proudly called Shinobi of the leaf. Wearing that forehead protector means that by the law of the Fire Nation, you are all recognized as potential allies and enemies of various other countries," the instructor said. "Does anyone know why we're here today, anyone?"

Sakura rose hear hand high in the air.

"Miss Haruno?" the instructor asked.

"We were called today so that we can all be put into a squad of four, consisting of a Jounin and 3 academy graduates," she answered with a smirk.

"Very good, do you happen to know why we are put into teams of 4?" he asked again.

"Mostly because of stability, if there was too many people on a team, they would get discovered quickly, but if there is only one then that one ninja is in trouble of being overpowered by the enemy," she responded, some snorted and made jokes about herr forehead.

"Very well answered Miss Haruno," the instructor said with a smile.

"You are correct, and teams are always chosen in between specialties. Some teams become focused on Taijutsu, Weaponry, Jutsu, Support, Medicine, and Reconnaissance," said the instructor. "But don't worry about that for now, your sensei's will decide what the teams efficiency calls for,"

All the students started chatting with each other, saying what focus they would like to follow, but they were cut short as the instructor took out a white paper from the envelop.

"Alright listen up!" he called. "In this paper I have the names of the groups that were selected by Hokage-sama and members of the high council, I will call out your names and you will go seat with your teammates and introduce each other until your sensei comes to pick you up, they will call the team name, and you will follow them to introduce yourselves to them," he concluded as he put the sheet in front of his face.

He introduced teams 1-6, some were disappointed of who they were paired with, some were glad they were paired with each other. Some thanked Kami they hadn't been chosen yet.

"Team 7 will be consisting of Uchiha Sasuke," the instructor said.

Ino and Sakura's eyes bulged, quickly starting to wish being on Sasuke's team. This also picked up the young Uchiha's attention as he focused on the instructor.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he called.

Almost instantly did both graduates wince at hearing the name.

"Tch…" snorted Sasuke as he faced the other way.

"Noooooo!!!" Naruto yelled at the irony of it all.

"And lastly," the instructor said.

"Please let it be me!" yelled Sakura.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me," said Ino to herself.

'I want to be with Naruto-kun, I want to be with Naruto-kun...' Hinata thought to herself.

"Haruno Sakura," said the instructor.

Almost immediately did Sakura jump in the air, cheering for herself as Ino and Hinata sighed sadly.

"In your face Ino-pig! In your face!" she yelled at all the other girls.

Naruto's eyes rolled tears of happiness, at the very least he got Sakura-chan! It didn't matter how bad it was to be with Sasuke! Sakura-chan would make it all better!

"Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and…"

'Please not me! Please not me!' yelled Ino internally. She didn't care if Sakura got Sasuke. But no way in hell was she going to be put with the creepy bug guy, and guy who smelled like a dog!

"Hyuuga Hinata," he said.

Ino gave a huge sigh of relief as Hinata's name was called, sure she felt bad for her, but she preferred to be put up with anyone but those two… they were such loosers!

Sakura ran up the stairs quite happy with herself.

"Hinata, can you move? Your team is over there,"

Sasuke glared at Sakura, and Naruto frowned a little. He liked Sakura… but she didn't like that she was being rude to Hinata.

"Oh I-I'm sorry," Hinata gasped as she quickly stood up and moved away from the chair.

Sakura quickly sat and started talking to Sasuke about how much she admired him and how they should go on a date.

"Finally we have Team 9 consisting of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino," finished the instructor.

Ino sighed once again.

"Well, I should have known my daddy would pair me with his best friend's sons," she said nodding understandingly.

"Now, introduce yourselves, and wait for you sensei to arrive, good luck to all of you, may the will of fire be with all of you," he finished as he exited the room.

* * *

"This is an outrage!" yelled Kurenai in protest.

"I'm sorry Kurenai, but those are the circumstances," said the Hokage.

"But I have custody over Hinata! Her father disowned her and put custody of her over me as her guardian, I have been her bodyguard since she was an infant, why now do you tell me she wont be with me, and that her custody now falls under Kakashi?" she asked angered.

"You wont have time to take care of her. You will have missions and so will she, there will be close to none interaction between the two of you," said the Hokage.

"She can still stay in your place if that's what is making you worry Kurenai," said Kakashi as he stepped out of the corner. Holding a small orange book called Icha Icha Paradise.

"I don't mean it like that, even if what you do all day is read those lecherous books Kakashi," said Kurenai.

Kakashi closed his book and gathered with the rest of the Jounins. "Keep in mind that Hinata subsided his rage and that Sakura's abilities go more along with yours than mine," said Kakashi. "I personally say that I probably wont be able to teach the girl anything further than chakra control, the reports say that her chakra level is low, and that her specialties are her control over chakra and simple genjutsu. She's the bookworm type, not the natural genius or the hard worker type. The Hyuuga girl shows promise if trained properly, and seriously Kurenai what other kind of technique can you show her if she has the byakkugan? She can dissolve all genjutsus because of her eyes," he said with his hand on his hip.

"You talk too much Kakashi," Kurenai said angrily. Mad that she couldn't come up with a way to argue with those points.

"Enough," said the Hokage, breaking up the discussion. "Kotetsu, please go into the room and set the teams on the correct order before they get used to them,"

"As you wish Hokage-sama,"

The room fell into silence, but not long after the Hokage spoke up once again.

"Go meet your teams,"

"Yes Hokage-sama," the group of Jounins said as they disappeared in clouds of smoke.

* * *

"Nice to meet you too Hinata," said Kiba with a smile. "My name is Kiba, and this is Akamaru," he said pointing at the white dog on top of his head.

"H-Hi," Hinata said quietly.

Kiba smiled and then turned to Shino.

"What's your name?"

"Aburame Shino,"

"N-Nice to meet you Shino-kun," said Hinata as she shook hands with him.

Hinata smiled to herself. Even though she didn't get to be with Naruto, she really felt like she could make good friends with Kiba and Shino.

"Sasuke-kun~!" said Sakura as she put her arms around Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke jerked away and stood up.

"Don't touch me," he said coldly as he moved away from his team.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun don't go!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist before she could go after Sasuke.

"Don't bother Sakura-chan, we can just introduce each other, lets forget about Sasuke," said Naruto happily.

Sakura jerked her hand away form Naruto's and snorted. "Like I would ever do anything with you," she said coldly as she went and followed Sasuke.

"Poor Naruto," Kiba laughed as Akamaru barked. "Hey we should go have some lunch, I'm getting kind of hungry!"

"I agree, breakfast had to be skipped in order for some of us to make it here on time," said Shino as he pushed his glasses up.

"O-Oh… I-I think it's a good idea," Hinata pitched in. "B-But didn't the instructor said we should wait for o-our sensei to arrive?"

"Nah! We should do it real quick," he said with a wild smile. "Whoever our sensei is can wait a few minutes while we get some grub,"

"O-Okay then…"

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata exited the room via the top door. Just as they left through the second story, Kotetsu entered via the ground level door.

"Attention!" Kotetsu yelled.

Everyone in the room froze in their tracks as Kotetsu entered the room.

"Everyone listen up, there was a little mix up on the teams and I came to fix that," he said holding the paper on his face.

"WHAT!?" the complete female body screamed.

Suddenly all the girls rushed at Kotetsu trying to take the paper away from his hands.

"Please not me, please not me, please not me!" begged Sakura as she bend on her legs and put her hands together in a praying position.

Kotetsu jumped in the air and hung on the ceiling.

"Alright! Alright! Quiet down! I'll read the names on the paper," he said while hanging up side down.

Most of the girl immediately quieted down.

"There was a mistake in the order of Team 7 and Team 8,"

"NOOOOOO!!" wailed Sakura. "Please tell me it wasn't me and my Sasuke-kun! Tell me the one getting changed is that moron Naruto!" Sakura begged.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Kotetsu said.

"Yes!!!! Thank you!!!" squealed Sakura. 'KONOYARO!' screamed inner Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata are the actual members of Team7," Kotetsu said with a grin. "Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino are the actual members of Team 8,"

Almost immediately did Sakura lost all color on her face. "W-What? Y-You're kidding right? I-I was teamed up with Sasuke-kun…" she muttered quietly.

Ino and almost all the other girls giggled loudly.

"I frankly don't care if its Hinata, at least we know 'she' wont hit on Sasuke," said Ino as other girls chorused with 'yeahs'.

"B-But 'I' was paired with Sasuke! Its not fair! Why does that muttering wreck get to be with Sasuke-kun?" she asked, anger rising.

Over at the corner Sasuke snorted as he started walking towards the door.

"Tch… you looser," said Sasuke as he left the room.

Every girl on the room proceeded to laugh hysterically at Sakura's shocked face.

It wasn't often that Sasuke gave a remark like that.

Naruto was 'really' disappointed when he heard that Sakura wasn't on his team. Getting rejected over and over again helped fuel his rage against Sasuke, and when they said that they would be on a team together he had felt so happy… maybe he would be able to show Sakura what an idiot Sasuke was. But he guessed that it would better like this too, now at least Sasuke wouldn't get a chance to turn Sakura over.

He stood up and walked over to the door. If he wasn't going to be with Sakura, he might as well take on Sasuke and show everyone that he wasn't as weak as everyone thought he was.

He smirked and popped his knuckles, he was going to have fun beating the snot out of his arrogant face.

* * *

End of Chapter 2…

Psyche!

Hahaha, I love cliffies… but I guess everyone want to know what happens now… so let the story continue!

(btw, heads up… I love torturing my readers with cliffies =P)

* * *

"These meat buns are great!" yelled Kiba as he threw one into the air and Akamaru caught it happily.

"I concur," said Shino as he ate quietly.

"Huh?" asked Kiba, who didn't follow.

Hinata had just been nibbling on her first meat bun, she didn't really feel like eating since she had woken up early and had her cinnamon bun and orange juice.

"What's wrong Hinata? Not hungry?" asked Kiba as he took a huge bite of another meat bun.

"Y-Yeah…" she answered quietly.

"Hahaha, don't tell me you feel bad about what happened to Naruto, right?"

"A-A little…"

"Why? The little looser was looking for it, he knows Pinky likes that arrogant little prince," said Kiba rolling his eyes.

"H-He's not a looser," she mumbled.

Hinata knew Naruto was no looser, not after he beat a Chuunin, and not after all the hard training he went through. She had seen him, she knew he wasn't a looser.

"Uh… you say something?" asked Kiba as he got a little closer to Hinata.

"U-Um… n-no…"

"Alright then-… hey look who it is!" said Kiba as he saw Sasuke heading towards the old playing lot. Naruto not so far behind.

"N-Naruto-kun and S-Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata curiously.

"I wonder why Naruto is trailing Sasuke for…" thought Kiba aloud. "You don't think that Naruto is actually going to challenge Sasuke to a fight again right?" asked Kiba to Shino.

"It is highly probable, throughout our years together in the academy, Naruto and Sasuke developed bad blood between each other," said Shino philosophically.

"Uh… Huh?"

"I-I think w-what Shino-kun was t-trying to say i-is that they d-don't like e-each other," explained Hinata.

"Correct,"

Kiba laughed a little, he knew that Naruto and Sasuke had fights. But he also remembered that every single time Sasuke had won effortlessly. He knew that Naruto was nowhere near good to be Sasuke's rival. If Sasuke had a rival is was probably Kiba himself! Kiba smirked and put the meat bun down on the basket.

"Lets go have a look, even though it wont last long,"

* * *

"What do you want dope?" asked Sasuke as he turned around with a bored look on his face.

"Who're you calling dope you dope!" said Naruto as he crossed his arms and turned his face.

"Nice comeback looser,"

"I know it was," Naruto said proudly, closing his eyes happily.

"I was using sarcasm moron," said Sasuke rolling his eyes at Naruto's foolishness.

Naruto opened his eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, I knew that, so what!?"

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke again.

Naruto then smirked as he uncrossed his arms. "I challenge you to a fight!" Naruto yelled as he pointed a finger towards Sasuke.

"You never learn do you looser?"

"I'm not a looser!" complained Naruto as he rushed at Sasuke.

Sasuke took one hand away from his pocket and got into a stance.

As Naruto threw a punch Sasuke caught with his arm and placed his leg outside Naruto's side. Sasuke then flipped Naruto over the air, sending him crashing towards the ground rolling.

He quickly stood to recovered, as dust trailed the impact. He rushed at Sasuke once more, only this time he started running in a zigzag pattern. He tried taking a punch at Sasuke, but failed miserably as Sasuke swayed his body side to side, easily dodging Naruto's every attack.

"Tch, at this rate you'll need at least 5 more of you to beat me," Sasuke said teasing Naruto.

A light bulb then went up Naruto's head.

He made the cross-seal that he had learned the day before, if it hadn't been for this technique, then Iruka, Hinata, and he would have been dead.

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke rose from the ground as 8 Narutos popped into the field.

"Clones? Do you really think you can trick me using such a stu-" Naruto then managed to grace Sasuke's face, leaving a small line on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke jumped back a few meters as he studied the situation. He touched his cheek and winced a little. The dead last had managed to grace his face. Sasuke's face changed, he took his other hand off his pocket and glared at Naruto.

He didn't know exactly how it happened, but the real Naruto had shifted positions and somehow transported to his side to hit him. There was no other explanation, there was no way for a simple clone to hit him.

Out on the other side of the playing lot, Kiba,Hinata, and Shino watched the fight begin.

"That's weird… How did that clone sock Sasuke in the face? I was pretty sure the original was till in the clone position," said Kiba as he squinted.

"Those are not simple clones," said Shino as he raised his glasses.

'N-Naruto-kun i-is using that c-clone jutsu,' thought Hinata as she used byakkugan to analyze the clones. All happened to have their own chakra system, every single one of them.

"You dead last," mumbled Sasuke as he then rushed at Naruto.

He kicked and punched the Narutos in the field. Some managed to jump back to avoid the attack.

"I don't know what trick you're using, but you wont beat me," said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto.

"I 'will' beat you, I'll make everyone see I'm not the looser they think I am!"

The Narutos repeated the cross seal and yelled out the jutsu. As the smoke cleared around 15 Narutos were standing on the field.

Sasuke dropped to a lower stance as the clones surrounded him. As they all rushed, Sasuke jumped on top of one of the Narutos landed on his shoulder and kicked him in the face, the clone burst into a cloud of smoke so Sasuke continued with barrages of kicks and punches for the rest of the Narutos.

When there was only 4 Narutos left Sasuke put some space between the clones and himself to breathe. Behind him was a tree, he leaned against it and relaxed while Naruto reorganized himself.

Panting lightly Sasuke popped his neck, the dead last was giving him a good morning exercise. He didn't know what the jutsu was, but the bodies were real enough to touch, but a solid hit would make them dissipate. No student at the academy had ever made him break a sweat, and Sasuke didn't like that the dead last was making him sweat. If anyone were to see this fight, it could ruin his reputation.

Naruto saw Sasuke get side tracked by something, so he took his chance to strike. Two Narutos dropped from the tree and attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly rolled to the side, but wasn't fast enough. A clone had managed to kick him in the face, sending him hurling on the ground with his nose bleeding.

On the tree where Kiba's group stood, Hinata and Kiba gasped.

Kiba didn't and couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke had just been hit, by Naruto! Naruto of all people! No one had ever laid a hand on Sasuke, not even on the taijutsu practice spars, not even himself had laid a punch or kick at Sasuke.

Hinata however was horrified. Sasuke was bleeding! They were taking their little duel a little too far.

Sasuke stood up immediately, hatred and anger consumed him. Using his arm, he wiped his face, only to see a big wet slap of red on his arm bands.

Sasuke was seething, how dare that looser make him bleed!

Anger guiding his movements he brought his hands up and started making seals.

Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger. All in a quick sequence.

Sasuke took a deep breath, gathered his chakra, and exhaled forcefully.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Time froze on everyone's eyes.

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw fire escaping Sasuke's mouth.

Shino watched the scene unfold quietly.

Hinata watched in horror as the fireball engulfed the remaining Narutos.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata wailed in horror.

Before anyone could blink, the flames were gone and the two fighters were on the ground unconscious. A top of them was a masked figure with silver hair.

Kiba and Hinata rushed the scene, worried/confused on what had just happened.

"Yo," said the man with silver hair.

"Who are you and what did you do to them!?" yelled Kiba, watching his comrades on the ground. Akamaru started barking at the man.

"Me? Oh! You can call me Kakashi, the sensei for Team 7," said Kakashi as he eye-smiled at both kids.

"What kind of sensei knocks out his own students!?" yelled Kiba not believing him.

"Inuzuka Kiba," a woman's voice said behind him.

"Huh?"

"I am Yuhi Kurenai, I am the sensei of Team 8 and that man speaks the truth," she explained. "Please follow me," said Kurenai as she walked away from the scene.

"But what about them?" asked Kiba, as he pointed at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't worry about them, Kakashi can handle them," she said without turning back.

"Fine, common Hinata lets go," Kiba said as Hinata slowly backed away from Naruto's and Sasuke's bodies.

"No," Kurenai told Kiba.

"Huh? But why?" asked Kiba

Kakashi went over and put his arm on Hinata's shoulder.

"Because she is a member of Team 7," he said smiling.

"W-What?" asked Hinata, shocked.

"What's he talking about? The instructor told us Hinata was on team 8!" yelled Kiba, clearly starting to get frustrated with all the confusion.

"There was a mistake, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were misplaced on the paper with the team members," said Kurenai, still not facing back.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked Kakashi.

"Really," said Kakashi. "Welcome to team 7, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I guess these two are Sasuke and Naruto huh?"

"Y-Yes…" Hinata answered.

Kiba bit his lip, and walked up to Hinata. "Well, it was a short time, but I'm glad I got to talk to you Hinata. I hope we can still be friends even though we're not on the same squad anymore," said Kiba looking away and scratching his cheek. "You were different than I expected, being a Hyuuga and all,"

Almost overjoyed, Hinata smiled. "I-I'm glad I g-got to talk to you and Shino-kun too… I-I think w-we would have made a g-good team," Hinata said.

"Hahaha, you betcha. We would have been the best rookie team!" laughed Kiba.

"Take care Hinata, train hard" said Shino as he walked up to Kiba.

"I-I will, y-you guys t-too," said Hinata.

A gust of wind made its way by, carrying a smell of nostalgia. Maybe, by chance if they had been together, they would have become great friends.

"Lets go," said Kurenai as Kiba and Shino walked away.

"S-So a-am I really with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Yup, can you take care of them until they wake up? Okay, see you guys tomorrow morning exactly at 6 a.m. bye!" said Kakashi as he puffed off leaving Hinata speechless.

Hinata then looked at her comrades.

Sasuke's nose was still bleeding a little, and Naruto's jumpsuit was a little charred on the left side.

She ripped a piece of her pants and rolled it up. She kneeled next to Sasuke and started to wipe his face.

Kakashi puffed back in. "Oh I forgot, make sure you guys don't eat brea-"

Hinata froze and she turned to see Kakashi looking at the scene. She blushed madly as Kakashi looked at her weirdly.

"I-I was just c-c-cleaning his face!" she explained.

"Yes, of course. Just don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll be in trouble tomorrow," said Kakashi.

He gave three steps and then turned around with a smile on his face. "And don't do anything I wouldn't, kay? Bye!" he said before puffing away again.

Hinata felt all the blood in her body rushing to her face. That had to be the most embarrassing moment on her entire life.

* * *

"What do you think of your team so far?" asked the Hokage.

"They have talent, but we'll see," said Kakashi as he put his book away.

Both boys had surprised him.

One knew the fireball and the other knew the shadow clone.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _

_Time froze on everyone's eyes._

_Kiba's eyes widened as he saw fire escaping Sasuke's mouth._

_Shino watched the scene unfold quietly._

_Hinata watched in horror as the fireball engulfed the remaining Narutos._

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata wailed in horror._

_Kakashi stepped in just in time and chopped Sasuke on the neck and managed to stop Naruto who was outside the fireball damage area and ready to strike. He chopped Naruto on the back of the head and let both boys drop._

"The future ahead looks interesting," said Kakashi as he started planning how he would spend the day with his team the next day.

* * *

That's a wrap!

What do you guys think? Again like last chapter, review, tell me what you feel and think, tell me if you spotted any mistakes, and tell me if you feel I did a good job.

All your reviews are appreciated.

Konohamaru: I hate you so much…

RD: Oh… right…. Hey you appear in the forest of death right?

Konohamaru: Oh yeah!

RD: Yeah… I'm skipping that too.

Konohamaru: Son of a bit-

RD: (covers ears) Cant hear you, don't care.

Hope you guys enjoyed, expect next chapter sometime in the next 2 weeks to a month.

Laters

P.S.: Tell me if you found something that doesnt make sense... because I think I may have forgotten something when I was writing and didnt do it anymore.

* * *

Episode 2 Omake

**(After Kakashi left the old playing ground the second time)**

"Back so soon?" asked the Hokage as Kakashi puffed back in.

"Yup, just forgot to remind her about tomorrow," said Kakashi as he leaned against the wall.

The Hokage stared into his crystal ball and saw something that made him laugh.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?"

"Forgot something Kakashi?" the Hokage asked as he giggled.

"Not that I-" Kakashi stopped as he felt his pouch and found something missing. "Oh no… Where is it!?" Kakashi dropped to the ground and started inspecting the room.

The Hokage however laughed to himself as he saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata looking at a certain orange book.


End file.
